To date, there have been multiple approaches and implementations of antennas that can receive both HF (high frequency) radiation and UHF (ultra high frequency) signals. However, the magnitude thereof is usually stipulated by the conditioning to RFID (radio-frequency identification—identification by means of electromagnetic waves) standards for RFID tags (RFID transponders). In addition, an antenna that can receive both HF and UHF waves is always provided as a combination of a dipole antenna for the UHF waves and a coil antenna for the HF waves and is often also referred to as a “comprehensive antenna”.
FIG. 1 shows a typical antenna structure 100 that can couple to both HF and UHF fields. The antenna structure has a coil antenna 102 for receiving HF signals. In addition, the antenna structure 100 has a dipole antenna 106 for receiving UHF signals. An input connection 104 can be used to electrically couple the coil antenna 102 to an RFID chip 108 and to the dipole antenna 106. In the case of the antenna structure shown in FIG. 1, the dimensions thereof are also denoted. The length 114 may typically be 84 mm, and the width 112 may typically be 54 mm. These dimensions illustrate that such an antenna design, as has typically been used to date for RFID systems, does not allow miniaturization.